Fighting Circumstances
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Draco's wanted and in hiding. Harry's still living in the Wizarding world. They want to be together, but circumstances make that difficult. Okay so I continued it.
1. Rendezvous with a Wanted Lover

**Title:** Rendezvous with a Wanted Lover

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Harry meets up with Draco at the Manor.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Prompts:** _attend, breath, clue, dilapidated, edge. _[JMDC]

**Word Count:** 1802

* * *

Harry scanned the note that he had been owled. It was thick, rich parchment and had a familiar flowing script on one side. It smelled of the sender.

"_It's been too long, Potter,_

_since we last saw one another."_

Harry smirked and nodded in agreement, "Indeed it has, Malfoy." He flipped the note over and frowned at the contents.

"_2100__.21.12.08_

_Where you stole what was mine."_

He knew there were extremely valid reasons for the secrecy but Harry was tired of having to decipher these clues every time they were to meet. The clues were particular to the two of them, yes, but whenever Draco decided to stick in some random numbers, or letters, or Merlin knew what else, then Harry had to spend time figuring _that_ part out. He would not lie, he enjoyed having to put out the effort before he could figure it out but it really had been a long time since they had last seen one another and he was_ itching_ to see the man again. Six months was too long a time for them to stay apart, never mind that they had to, and not being able to simply go to him was taxing.

Harry sighed and went to work on the latest clue, at least he would not be snapping at his friends anymore once he got to see Draco. They were starting to worry about him.

* * *

The numbers had turned out to simply be the date and time that they were to meet, and of course the meeting place would be Malfoy Manor in the room that Harry had tackled Draco and taken his wand away from him.

Since the end of the war the Ministry had begun to seriously hunt Death Eaters and anyone thought to be associated with them, and they were merciless. They held faux-trials and though they let the Malfoy's off because of Harry's testimony the Ministry found every way possible to punish them without sending any of them to Azkaban –which had been remodelled with curses that turned the prisoners' minds against them. The Manor was raided and heirlooms and artefacts, dark or not, were taken. Their vaults had been virtually cleaned out in the guise of war reparations. The Manor had been ceased and the Malfoy's framed for crimes that Harry knew for certain that they did not commit.

So now Harry waited silently as he leaned against a wall. He had cast preservation charms on his clothes so that dirt and dust would not rub off on them. The Manor had become rather dilapidated since the Malfoy's went into hiding. The house elves had been freed so dust and dirt stayed where they gathered. The gardens went unattended and some of the magical flora spread into the home. _It's not a home any longer_. Vines crept along many of the walls and most the floor, boggarts were hidden away in various nooks and crannies, the Manor basically resembled Grimmauld place when Harry first saw it but was far more dilapidated since adolescents and distraught drunks often flung _Incendios,_ and many other hexes, towards the building. Some of the wards still held, due to the fact that they strengthened with age, and people that were not granted access by the Malfoy's were unable to cross onto the land. Harry reckoned that once Draco and his family passed the wards would go with them.

Harry cast a tempus charm and sighed. It was ten after nine which meant that Draco was ten minutes late. He was nearly never late. Anxious, Harry walked around the room. He stopped underneath the spot where the chandelier had fallen. His mind ran through the events of that night. He started when hands slipped around his waist and a body pressed against his back as hot breath tickled his neck. Draco had somehow managed to become even stealthier than the last time they had met. It made Harry wonder what sort of situations he was dealing with.

"I was worried you would not attend," Draco said softly.

"You're late," Harry said, as he tried to twist around in the other man's grasp. Draco was not having it though he held Harry more tightly.

"Wait. Just let me hold you would you," Draco murmured. His voice was almost the same as Harry remembered it being, albeit a bit more... stressed.

"What's happened?" he asked. He relaxed into the hold and leaned into the other man. The only times that they initiated contact this quickly was when one of them was upset over something, otherwise they would stand across from one another and drink in all the subtle, and not so subtle, changes that they had missed during their time apart before they moved towards one another.

Draco slid his hands down to grip Harry's hips loosely and inhaled deeply. "I missed that scent, your scent," the man said distantly and buried his head in the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry rested his head on Draco's and reached a hand back to brush his fingers against the blonde hair. It was not as soft as he last remembered but it was soft enough. "You waited so long to set a meeting."

"I could breathe you in until the end of my days," Draco said, as he nudged Harry's head with his own and ran his hands up Harry's sides.

"I was worried you know."

"Lose myself in your musk."

"I still am."

"Stay with you until I die."

Harry felt something hot and wet on his neck and before he could wonder what it was Draco shivered behind him. "Draco, what happened?" he asked, turning around as he did so.

Draco did not stop him this time but instead of answering he grabbed Harry and kissed him hard, their teeth gnashing together. The blonde did not relent and after a few desperate pleas Harry began to return the favour rather than ask questions, he could do that later. Draco plundered his mouth and Harry gasped as the man bit his lip and pulled. The kiss was fierce and molten hot. It was a contest of tongues and a battle for control. Draco hooked his leg behind Harry's and sent them falling towards the floor. Harry hit the ground with a thud and winced at the throbbing in his head. He did not have time to worry over it though because Draco was on him and claiming his mouth once again.

Harry groaned out loud as the other man made his way down his neck, nipping and sucking and kissing and licking. He had a hand in Harry's hair and tugged hard. Harry felt his cock stir and was sure that Draco felt it too because his shirt was soon ripped off and his trousers quickly followed. Draco paused a moment after he tugged Harry's pants off and roamed the length of his with his eyes. Harry squirmed at the intensity of it. He reached a hand out to wipe Draco's tears away but his hand was swatted aside and Draco lunged down at him, biting him on the neck before the lapped and sucked at it. Harry hissed at the sharpness of the pain.

He gasped and jerked his hips when he felt cool fingers wrap around his cock, one of them should have probably had the sense to cast warming charms in the room. Draco pumped him slowly while he sucked at one of Harry's nipples and caressed his flank. Once he was fully erect Draco murmured a lubrication charm and he felt his cock get slick and wet. When he looked up Draco was ripping his own shirt open before he tugged his trousers and pants half way down.

"Draco, wh- _aaah,_" Harry groaned. Draco had impaled himself on Harry's cock without warning, and judging from the tightness, without preparation as well. It had been _months_ since Harry had last fucked anyone so he found it difficult to remember the voice his concerns.

Draco thrust away at him and ignored Harry's questions about his discomfort. He rode him quickly and vigorously, his hands on either side of Harry's head. He slammed down hard and clenched, moaning all the while as he ground on Harry's cock. Harry grabbed Draco's hips and thrust upwards, earning himself a gasp. He repeated the motion a few more times and Draco leaned back onto his hands. Harry tugged the rest of the man's trousers and pants off, leaving him only in his shirt and cloak, so that he could better see Draco's cock, his balls and where Harry's own cock was buried in his arse. Draco bucked his hips. Once. Twice. Three times. Before he was once again riding Harry mercilessly, his cock bobbing around and his balls slapping against Harry's skin. Harry tugged at the long, flushed, slender cock and his mouth watered. Draco was moaning and grunting as he fucked himself on Harry's cock.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Harry. Please," Draco begged as he stopped. His hips twitching forwards until Harry sat up and leaned over him. Draco now on his back.

Harry lifted one of Draco's legs up onto his shoulder and then proceeded to fuck him. Hard. He hammered away as Draco jerked himself off, his noises becoming more breathy and desperate as he begged for Harry to fuck him harder, he was on the edge. With a loud cry Draco came and when Harry saw him cumming all over himself he felt his orgasm creep up on him more swiftly that he had imagined it would and he shuddered and shot his load into Draco, thrusting a few times for good measure and wondering at the load he was letting out. Draco would be full of him by the end of his orgasm.

Once it was over Harry collapsed onto the other man. He took a moment to catch his breath before rolling to the side and looking into those dark grey eyes.

"Mother's dead and father's very near joining her," Draco rasped between breaths. Harry's hand cupped the other man's face before he even thought to do it. "I don't know what the fuck to do, Harry. They were all I had left, the only constants in my cursed life."

"I'm so sorry, Draco," he said, rolling onto his side and pulling the man against him. "I- You've got me."

"I know that. I do. But I can't see you often or they'll find me and they'll-"

"I know," he whispered into Draco's hair.

* * *

They lay there for the rest of the night, tangled together as Draco sobbed and Harry consoled him. It was the second time Harry had seen the man cry and he hoped to Merlin it would be the last because he doubted his heart could bear it a third time.

"We'll figure something out, Draco. Even if I have to run away with you."


	2. Reluctant Parting

**Title: **Reluctant Parting

**Characters: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **uhm... PG13?

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Summary:** Draco has to leave. Harry wants to follow. Draco won't let him.

**Day:** Sept 08

**A/N:** What, why is it after 12 already! *rushes*. Uhm, sort of a continuation of _Rendezvous With a Wanted Lover._ *kills two birds with one stone*

This is probably all over the place. Good Godric, I'm sorry if this is a painful read. I had so many distractions.

Also this is part of the _365 Friendship Quotes_ things as well so (for ffnet) it's being posted in both sections.

* * *

"_I don't want to be near you for the thoughts we share_

_but the words we never have to speak."_

_- Nikki Giovanni_

* * *

Harry woke with a start and looked around the room frantically. Draco was nowhere to be found, which was fairly normal, all things considered, but not this time, not after last night. He grabbed his wand and summoned his pants before casting a cleaning charm on them and sliding them on as he walked. It took a great deal of effort not to trip over the vines as he did so. He noted that his body could still feel the blonde's warmth and so he hoped that he could still catch him.

He ran through the parts of the Manor that he knew Draco favoured, checking rooms swiftly, before he cursed and turned around to head for the wing that the man's parents had occupied. Draco would be thinking of his parents not his own nostalgia. He swore at how ridiculously_ big_ the Manor was as he moved. When he spotted a moving shadow he skidded to a halt before going into the room. It was a piano room, likely Narcissa's. Draco was running his fingers lightly over the worn piano keys as he stood in front of it, the seat was nowhere in sight. His head was bowed and his fringe, messier than Harry was used to seeing, shielded his eyes from Harry's sight.

"Draco," Harry panted, stepping into the room.

The man took a deep breath and kept his head down. "Could you just..." the blonde said distantly.

"Yeah," he said in understanding. Draco wanted to be alone with his memories and in his grief. "Just... don't leave, please."

Draco tensed and his hand froze in mid air. He never usually stayed this long and Harry knew that but did not quite care. The blonde needed support and he wanted to give it while he could. He did not want to have to wait six more months, or longer, to hear from him and to know that he was alive. Finally Draco gave a nod and Harry stepped out of the room and went down the corridor to wait. If the man was going to cry he did not think he wanted to hear it, not if he had to watch him leave again, and he did because Lucius was alive and in need of care.

* * *

When Draco came out of the piano room Harry shot up from his place on the floor. He saw the blonde's hand twitch towards his wand reflexively and felt his chest clench at the thought of Draco having to keep up the habits the war had carved into him. They watched each other as Draco made his way down the corridor. The flecks of light that shone in through the grime covered windows allowed Harry to see the man more properly than he had in the dim lighting they had the previous night.

Draco's eyes were sunken, the colour in his irises flat, and though he still had much the same weight as before Harry could tell that he had lost a few pounds. The blonde's hair had also lost most of its lustre and was frayed and flat. His cheeks held less warmth. And still, the man moved with unnatural quiet, the sort that Harry only knew Unspeakables to possess.

Harry slid a hand behind Draco's neck once they were toe-to-toe and tilted his head as he pulled the blonde's head down, so that their foreheads pressed together. He made an effort not to fist the man's hair. His hands wanted to clench from variety and the intensity of emotion he was experiencing and from all the things that he wanted to say and to ask. They did not have time for nearly half of it. Draco hesitated a while before Harry felt the man's weight pressing on him. Harry gazed at him and let the motions of the other man's eyes tell him more than enough. He hoped he managed to convey all the things that he wanted to with his own, things that were too heavy to say.

He cupped Draco's face with his other hand and looked at him pleadingly. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head before pulling Harry's hand to his lips. Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand gently as he slid his head to the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and shoulders and felt strong arms wrap tightly around his waist.

"Please," Harry breathed, as he stroked the man's hair slowly, the way he knew he liked it.

Draco shook his head once more.

"I want to help you, be there for you, be with-"

Draco tensed in his arms. "Dont," Draco said firmly. "Don't leave everything you have, Harry. Everyone." _Not for me_, he could practically hear.

"I want to," he pressed.

"_I_ don't want you to," Draco said, as he pulled back. "You already do so much for me."

_I don't_, he thought.

"You _do_," Draco said, as he started slowly down the hall and examined the windows. "You come when I ask you to, and you don't _have_ to. You tolerate me. You give me an escape. You don't think twice about the consequences you would suffer should someone find us out." Draco stopped and gazed at Harry with more emotion than he had seen from him all morning. "It's wasted on me but you..." _love me_? _Care about me_? Harry could not decide which of the two Draco had thought, but he knew which one he felt.

"You deserve it," he said.

Draco closed his eyes and took a breath. "How's the investigation going?"

"Slow, but better than last you checked," he said, as he sighed at the change of topic. He had been trying to find ways to find solid evidence of the Malfoys' innocence.

"I thought-"

"I'm not going to give up on you, Draco," he snapped. "And if you won't let me go with you the investigation is the only way I'll feel as if I'm doing anything to help."

Draco watched him with sad eyes and inclined his head. "I'll contact you as soon as I can, Harry."

"Draco..." he breathed, as he walked towards the man. _Don't go. Not this time. This time feels different_.

Grey eyes locked onto his and he _knew_ the man had to leave, that he had only stayed so long because of Harry. That he had only come back _because_ of Harry. Draco had so much more to risk by contacting him, meeting him, staying as long as he did.

They reached for one another and pressed their bodies together as they kissed. The kiss was deep, it was needy, and it was overflowing with words they did not say, could not say and wanted to say. How much they would yearn for the other, how Narcissa had died and how much that hurt, how Draco worried for Lucius, how Harry worried for Draco, how he wanted him to be free, how he wanted him to be happy, how they both loved each other and how they were too afraid to say it out loud.

"I..." Draco breathed when they pulled apart, panting.

"Me too," Harry whispered.

Draco kissed him once more, softly, before pulling away and disapparating with an astonishing silence. Harry licked his lips and tasted Draco on his tongue.


End file.
